Un cambio inesperado
by mayura.karin
Summary: Pasaron 8 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron toushiro y karin antes de la guerra de invierno y toushiro vuelve a karakura por una extraña fuerza espiritual que luego al descubrir de quien era nadie se lo esperaba
1. Recuerdos

**Hola, bueno este es mi primera vez que escribo un fanfic así que espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 1: **Recuerdos**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la ciudad Karakura pero una chica alrededor de 18 años de pelo negro por debajo del hombro, ojos negros y piel blanca con una chamarra grande y un pantalón Capri, se encontraba en el lugar en donde por primera vez se encontró con Toushiro, solo que esta vez, en ves de estar apoyada de los rieles se encontraba acostada en el pasto algo pensativa.

-Toushiro- susurro para ella misma.

----------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------

(8 años atrás cuando Karin tenia 10 años)

Karin se encontraba corriendo hasta la colina donde se encontraba con un chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes turquesa que siempre lo encontraba ahí antes del atardecer, siempre cuando ella iba no faltaba ni un día en el que el no faltara al atardecer.

-Toushiro!! –exclamo karin mientras tragaba bocanadas de aire.

- Es Capitán Hitsugaya para usted –dijo Toushiro sin dejar de mirar a su teléfono celular.

-Ne Toushiro, ¿Por qué no deja de jugar con el celular? –pregunta karin apoyándose en los rieles

De la cabeza de Toushiro salieron unas venitas pero tranquilizo su ira y le contesto.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no estoy jugando, estoy dando mi informe al capitán comandante Yamamoto –dijo Toushiro.

Los 2 se quedaron callados por un rato y en el cielo ya se podían admirar los colores rojo, naranja y amarillo.

-Ne, Toushiro me dijiste que mirar el atardecer te trae recuerdos… Quien era tu amigo de la infancia? –pregunta Karin con mucha curiosidad por que desde el dia que Toushiro le dijo de su amigo de la infancia, tenia curiosidad quien era.

-…….

Karin pensó que quizás era un tema incomodo así que ya no le pregunto nada mas.

-…. Se llama Hinamori Momo… -Contesto Toushiro secamente mas de lo normal.

-Cuéntame mas de ella –dijo Karin

-……….

-……

-Ella… después de ir a la academia shiningami ella cayo en el amor con el Capitán Aizen, lo adoraba mucho hasta que Aizen nos traiciono junto con otros 2 capitanes Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tousen, ella no lo acepto y entonces ella hasta ahora esta en coma –respondió el mientras veía el atardecer

Karin se sintió mal por lo que acaba de escuchar pero la verdad era por dos razones pero sola en ese entonces sabia una y era lastima por ella.

-Toushiro….

-Hump

- Volveremos a vernos? –pregunta karin

-Quien sabe.. (Suspiro) soy un capitán y no puedo venir aquí por que si Kurosaki… Además se aproxima una guerra -dijo Toushiro

- OH ….. Bueno nos vemos mañana?... –pregunta karin parándose.

-Quien sabe… -dijo Toushiro.

-----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------

Karin miraba el cielo estrellado y luego ella frunce el ceño.

-Estupido Toushiro –dijo ella enfadada.

-------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------

Karin estaba ahí caminando por la calle de noche y derepente encuentra a Toushiro, su teniente (Matsumoto), Yumichika e Ikkaku que iban a entrar a la puerta senkai y a su hermano despidiéndose.

-Toushiro!! –grito desesperadamente.

-Kurosaki –dijo asombrado Toushiro.

-Toushiro no te vallas –dijo Karin

-Lo siento como te dije soy un capitán y tengo que ir a la sociedad de almas –dijo Toushiro entrando

Karin gritaba su nombre y trataba de ir hacia el pero su hermano se lo impedía hasta que le golpean por detrás del cuello y cae dormida.

Lo ultimo que vio fue como el desaparecía de aquella puerta estilo japonés.

-----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------

Karin se paro de donde estaba y se fue a su casa.

-----------------------------------------Sociedad de almas --------------------------------

En la sociedad de almas en el escuadrón diez en el escritorio de la oficina del capitán se encontraba un muchacho de pelo blanco y ojos verde y ya Abia crecido bastante, se encontraba haciendo el papeleo sin fin, pero luego se detuvo tomo un sorbo de su te y en su mente aparecieron imágenes de Karin, con diferentes expresiones.

-"A soy un estupido al irme así sin darle ninguna explicación, pero era urgente la venida a la sociedad de almas" –pensó Toushiro-" … ¿Cuánto a pasado? … ya casi 7 años han pasado desde la guerra de invierno ….. y desde la ultima vez que vi a Karin"

Toushiro iba a volver a trabajar cuando apoya una mariposa infernal en su mano.

-Señor Hitsugaya, necesitamos su presencia en una reunión de capitanes urgente, lo necesitamos –dijo la mariposa infernal

-¿Qué estar pasando? –se pregunto Toushiro yendo a la primera división

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fanfic, estaré actualizando diario y espero que no se les aya hecho aburrido el capitulo si no díganme . bueno espero que sigan leyendo!!**

**Sayonara!! Arriba HitsuKarin!!**


	2. el secreto

**Ja, ja, ja bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de **** un cambio de vida jajaja… gracias por leer mi fanfic!! "" son pensamientos**

Capitulo 2: **El secreto **

Karin caminaba a su casa cuando de pronto todo el lugar se sentía muy silencioso y muy oscuro, el aire olía rancio y a Karin le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-Un Hueco –susurro para ella misma mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Ella busco por todos lados hasta que se topo con 3 monstruos grandes con mascaras blancas y una niña que se esconde detrás de Karin, la niña temblaba de miedo y se veía como de su cara se derramaban las lagrimas. Karin estaba enojada y con cautela estaba sacando su balón de futbol.

-Mm… delicioso huele mejor que antes … OH ese olor es fuerte y delicioso y ese eres tu!! …. Baya, baya si es una chica ajajá esto será mucho mas fácil de lo que parece –dijo un hueco mientras que los otros dos se reían.

Karin los miro algo asombrada.

-Corre!! –grito mientras agarraba la mano de la niña- "no puedo atacar aquí"

Los huecos fueron tras ellas y en un instante Karin ve como un hueco se poso frente a ella y los 2 se pusieron por detrás de ellas.

-S-señorita –dijo la niña llorando más.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré –dijo Karin cubriendo a la niña

-Ja no creo que aguantes mucho ajajá!! –dijo otro hueco.

Los huecos empezaron a golear a Karin pero ella no cedía a dejar a la niña sola, su espalda estaba ensangrentada entonces levantaron a Karin y la lanzaron a la pared, ella escupió un charco de sangre la niña corrió tras ella.

-Señorita!! –grito asustada la niña

- Estoy bien.. (Tosió sangre) … -dijo Karin con una sonrisa forzosa.

Los 3 huecos estaban a punto de atacarlas de nuevo pero en eso aparece un tipo de pelo color amarillo y ojos verde oliva con un traje shiningami con una espada gruesa (como la de ichigo) pero q le llegaba a la mitad de su cuerpo, ataco a los huecos y entonces se dirigió a Karin.

-Hola Karin me sorprende que no los ayas salido de tu cuerpo –dijo el chico

-Urusai!! Reiko –dijo Karin parándose- además sabes que si ataco aquí puedo dañar a los que están alrededor

-Ja, yo diría que es miedo jaja –dijo Reiko.

De la cabeza de Karin salía humo de tanto enojo pero luego se tranquiliza.

-Karin… -dijo Reiko serio- … tu eres la única que falta ….

-… ¬_¬ lose… pero …. Por mucho que lo intente no puedo lograr conocer el nombre de mi zampakutho …. –dijo Karin.

- … valla eres la mas fuerte y no puedes conseguir el nombre de tu espada ¬¬ -dijo Reiko mientras en su cabeza salía una gotita.

-OH pero admites que soy la mas fuerte ¬¬ U -dijo Karin con una cara de malicia en la cara.

-Nunca!! . -contesto Reiko con una venita en su cara

-Bueno bueno –dijo Karin seria.

-Karin, se que a pasado tanto tiempo.. Unos 8 años y pues es lo mismo de siempre, esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie…. Como ya sabes tarde o temprano nos localizarán por nuestros fuertes reiatsus y nos buscaran para hacer preguntas.. –dijo Reiko.

-Si lose –contesto Karin mientra Reiko hacia el entierro de almas.

En la sociedad de almas

Toushiro estaba impresionado por lo que le dijeron

-Q- que? A Karakua!!? –dijo el

**Buneo ya me voy adios!!**


	3. Karakura?

**Bueno jijiji aquí esta el siguiente capitulo!! ^.^- gracias por leer mi fanfic.**

**Capitulo 3: Karakura!?**

Toushiro al entrar a la reunión con los demás capitanes el se pone en su posición y el viejo Yamamoto empieza a hablar.

-Bien ya que están todos reunidos les explicaré por que estamos aquí reunidos- dijo Yamamoto con la misma expresión de siempre- desde hace unos ocho años, después de la guerra de invierno se detectaron unos altos reiatsus pero eran inofensivos hasta ahora, por favor señor Maruri enséñenos toda la información que tenga para nosotros.

-Gracias, bien aquí les presento una grafica que eh echo de estos ocho años que han pasado, e investigado a fondo y encontré que en total son 4 personas que tienen el reiatsus alto e hice una grafica de los 4 al principio verán que todos estaban iguales en poder espiritual pero al siguiente había subido bastante pero no tuvo importancia por que es mas o menos el reiatsus que tienen las personas que llevan con ellos poder espiritual, al siguiente año se ve como suben a mas de lo normal y 2 de ellos subió mas drásticamente, al siguiente los 2 que subieron drásticamente siguieron con un paso mas lento pero había uno que les ganaba a todos desde el segundo año, los 2 que se quedaron atrás subieron hasta donde los otros 2 habían subidos el año pasado, y así paso estos años hasta que ahora quedaron nivelados así… 1 reiatsus tiene el reiatsus suficiente como para ser un capitán con mucho poder –dijo Mayuri con esa sonrisa de guasón

-Interesante –dijo Kempachi interrumpiéndolo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¬¬ bueno como seguía diciendo el segundo reiatsu esta... como para un capitán pero no con mucho poder como otros y los 2 últimos reiatsus están como para el poder de rango de teniente, de tercero o de cuarto rango –dijo Mayuri.

- Impresionante.. y saben si son aliados o enemigos? –pregunta Soi Fong

- No, no sabemos por eso armaremos un grupo de 6 personas para investigar un capitán, 2 tenientes y 2 sub. Dominados de quinto rango y tercer rango a y a Kuchiki Rukia que sabe mas sobre los humanos.

-Valla entonces esto si es serio –pensó Toushiro

- Y en donde es la ubicación de las personas?? –pregunta Ukitake

Todos el la sala guardaron silencio para saber lo que iba a decir Yamamoto, el no dijo nada en unos segundos pero después de todo el abre un poco los ojos.

- El suegra en donde se encuentra la ubicación de ellos es en…… Karakura –dijo Yamamoto

Todos en pesaron a hablar muy ruidosamente.

-Q- que a Karakura?! –grito Toushiro

Hasta el niño prodigio dejo algo mas de lo normal pero como todo estaba hecho un escándalo nadie lo notó.

-Silencio –dijo Yamamoto y todos se callaron.

- Por que siempre tiene que ser Karakura será por Kurosaki Ichigo? –dijo enojada Soi Fong

-Hablando de Ichigo.. les tengo una información que darles, gracias a que Ichigo a demostrado ser poderoso y haber derrotado a Aizen, el será nombrado el nuevo capitán del escuadrón 5 –dijo Yamamoto

Todos en la sala se impresionaron magníficamente, pero no se rehusaron por que aceptaron que sin la ayuda de el, la sociedad de almas estaría en ruinas.

-Bien entonces… el Capitán que esta destinado a ir a esta misión será el Capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro con su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, el teniente Abarai Rengi, Yumichika e Ikkaku junto con Rukia Kuchiki, alguna pregunta? –pregunto Yamamoto

-No señor –contesto el formalmente

-Bien esta reunión ha acabado –dijo Yamamoto

Al salir Toushiro llego a su escuadrón y encontró a Matsumoto buscándolo.

-Taicho!!? –grito Matsumoto

-Aquí estoy –dijo el con voz seria.

Matsumoto miro hacia la puerta y corrió hacia el aplastándolo entre sus pechos.

-Gaaa... Mat.… Mat. .. Sumo… To.... me... Ahoga…!! –dijo el luchando por respirar mientra ella seguía abrazándolo.

-A Taicho me preocupo el nunca es de salir T.T .. Pudieron haberlo raptado o algo T.T –dijo Matsumoto llorando pero luego lo soltó y en su cara veía furia- donde estaba capitán no me diga que estaba haciendo cositas con alguna novia secreta!!

Toushiro tomaba bocanadas de aire y luego en su cara aparecieron muchas venitas.

-NO tengo ninguna novia y no estaba haciendo nada malo!! –grito el – estaba en una reunión de capitanes y al parecer nos vamos a Karakura…

-Kiaaaaa!! Si al fin a Karakura hay tantas cosa que comprar ya quiero ir!! TuT –dijo Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto esto es una misión no una ida de compras ¬¬ … tenemos que buscar cuatro Reiatsus muy poderosos y ni si quiera sabemos si son aliados con enemigos y también vamos a decirle a Kurosaki que si el quiere ser capitán del escuadrón 6 –dijo Toushiro

-OH… que!! o.0 –grito Matsumoto- enserio!!? Guao que emoción!! ^.^ -dijo Matsumoto- bien voy a arreglar mis cosas adiós Taicho!!

-Será mejor que me prepare para ir –pensó Toushiro para luego ver a la ventana- será que ella aun se acuerde de mi?? O peor un .. que me odie?...

Karakura:

-Ya llegue –dijo Karin con voz aburrida

-KARINN!!!!...TuT –grito el viejo saltando hacia ella

- ¬¬ Quítate viejo!! –dijo Karin dándole una patada en la cara provocando un hueco en la pared.

-Karin ó.ò donde estuviste?? –pregunta Yuzu preocupada

-No paso nada solo Salí a caminar ¬_¬ -contesto Karin

-Karin veo que ya llegaste.. Un poco mas e iba a ir por ti ¬¬ -dijo Ichigo

-Como sea –contesto ella yendo a la cocina

-Ichigo!! Karin!! –grito el viejo

-Cállate viejo!! –gritaron los 2 mientras le daban un golpe con el puño en su cara.

- T.T Buaaaa Masaki!! Por que mis hijos no me quieren, o dios que puedo hacer!! –grito Isshin yendo al cuadro de Masaki.

-Cuando vas a quitar ese tonto cuadro –dijo Karin mientras se sentaba en la mesa de comer.

-Nunca!! –dijo con Orgullo Isshin

-O lo quitas o lo quemo –dijo Ichigo

-Nooo!! –Grito Isshin sentándose a comer- son malos T.T

Al terminar de comer todos se fuero a dormir eran como las 10 de las noches cuando Ichigo y Karin sienten 7 reiatsus conocidos. Karin se sentó de golpe susurrando "Toushiro" pero luego recordó el pasado y esperara hasta mañana

**Bueno jejeje aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo jaja pobre isshin….. ya quiero escribir el siguiente capitulo!! Bueno ya me tengo que ir bye!!**


	4. Un mal saludo

**Gomanasai por no haber actualizado desde antes e estado muy ocupada últimamente y se ****acercan mis examenes finales XS pero aquí estoy dando me un tiempo, Jijijiji bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo ^.^**

Capitulo 4:** Un mal saludo:**

Karin al despertar lo primero que hace es dirigirse al baño y ahí arreglarse, al salir del baño estaba con un pantalón largo ligeramente apretado y una chamarra grande que la hacia parecer gorda (que por cierto nunca se la quita ni siquiera en su casa ¬¬') y el cabello suelto. Al salir se dirige a la cocina y entonces ve a Yuzu cocinando.

-Buenos días Karin –dijo Yuzu.

-Buenos días –dijo Karin amargamente mientras agarraba un pan y una vaso con leche.

-Vas a salir temprano? –pregunta Yuzu

-Si, voy con Reiko, Sakura y Orio a entrenar un rato –dijo Karin

-OK bueno no tardes estará lista el desayuno por si quieres algo al regresar quizás al rato valla a ir de compras y espero que esta vez lo que te traiga si te lo pongas ò.ó .. y una chamarra mas chica no crees? Ó.Ò

-No! –respondió rápidamente para luego volver a su compostura normal- la quiero del mismo tamaño y grosor.

- ¬.¬ bien, bien –dijo Yuzu

- Ya me voy –dijo Karin yéndose

Ichigo estaba bajando y vio como ella salió.

-Yuzu a donde va ella? –pregunto Ichigo.

-Va a practicar con sus amigos –respondió Yuzu- ten aquí esta tu desayuno.

-Gracias –dijo Ichigo sentándose.

(Karin)

Karin estaba caminando ahí con todo el aburrimiento del mundo hasta que llego al bosque del parque de Karakura

-Ya llegue chicos –dijo Karin

- Al fin –dijo Reiko

- Bueno ya vasta… ¬¬ -dijo Sakura.

-¬¬ -Reiko.

- bueno –dijo Orio- esta bien como ya se dieron cuenta ayer en la noche llegaron unos shinigamis así que ahora hay que evitar de salir de nuestros cuerpos la menor posibilidad posible, en especialidad tu Karin que aunque as estado aquí practicado desde hace años aun no lo logras controlar.

- ¬¬ no es mi culpa –dijo Karin

-Ja ja –río Reiko

- ¬¬ bueno entonces como decía –dijo Orio- los trabajos de los huecos hay que dejárselos a ellos y si es ya una emergencia hay que ir, pero sin que sepan que somos nosotros, pero al dar la cara tendremos que hablar para ver que pasaría.

Todos después de la pequeña conversación y un largo rato de entrenamiento se fueron yendo hasta que Karin llego a su casa en silencio, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la cocina y vio la nota de Yuzu que fue de comprar y otras del viejo que llegara tarde a casa. Así que A Karin no le importo y empezó a servirse el desayuno, al escuchar el timbre ella abrió la puerta y vio a Reiko ahí parado

- … Que paso Reiko? –dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño

- .. Nada solo vine para acá recuerdas, o se olvido que me avías invitado a jugar videojuegos –dijo Reiko

- … o cierto se me olvido pásale –dijo Karin con algo de dignidad

Al pasar el le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Karin

-Jajajaja Reiko basta no!! Jajaja –dijo Karin entre risas

Karin corrió por todo el pasillo con su desayuno tratando de huir de Reiko entonces al llegar a la sala Reiko la alcanzó y le siguió haciendo cosquillas ella se reía sin parar mientras trataba de cuidar que no se le cayera su desayuno. Pero después de tantas risas se escucha como alguien tose apropósito Karin y Reiko mirar y ven a Ichigo con un grupo de personas los 2 se tranquilizaron y entonces se pararon bien aunque Karin miro hacia otro lado para no ver su expresión.

-Que hace el aquí?! –dice Ichigo

- Lo invite a jugar no es obvio? –grito Karin

-Si y sobre todo, mira juegas a eso enfrente de visitas –grita Ichigo

-Y ami que no son mis invitados, además si te importara no gritarías enfrente de mi invitado –grito Karin

-Pero el mío es mas importante que el tuyo que es para jugar!! –grito Karin

- Y eso a mi que!? –grito Karin

- Esto es una reunión importante –grito Ichigo

- Pues el mío es un juego importante, tus amigos, mis amigos –dijo Karin enfadada

- Karin ya vasta! –grito Ichigo enfadado

Ichigo iba a decir mas pero entonces Rukia le da una patada.

-Ya vasta Ichigo deja de estar peleando –grito Rukia

-Pe- pero, Rukia –dijo Ichigo

-Pero nada! –dijo Rukia jalándolo de la oreja

Karin se sorprendió al ver a Rukia y entonces hecho un vistazo a ver quienes eran, al ver vio a un pelón con una espada de madera a un chico con unas plumas en la cara, otro de pelo rojo con tatuajes en las cejas, luego se sorprendió a ver a la chica de pelo color fresa y ojos azules que en pasado la vio, ahora la estaba saludando, ella a Karin, luego se sorprendió al ver al chico de pelo blanco con ojos verdes ahí sentado viéndola a los ojos, con la misma cara que ella de sorprendido.

-Toushiro –pensó ella.

-Karin –pensó Toushiro

Hubo un terrible silencio que inundo el lugar, hasta bajo 5 grados el lugar, luego Karin frunció el ceño y agarro le brazo de Reiko.

-Bien quieren hablar pues hablen no interrumpiremos nada –dijo muy muy secamente mientras miraba a Toushiro y a Ichigo

Ichigo y Toushiro se sorprendieron por su cara pero al vez se sintieron muy mal y eso hizo bajar la temperatura dos grados más.

-Taicho –pensó Matsumoto

-Ichigo –pensó Rukia

-Karin –pensó Reiko

-Toushiro –pensó Karin

-Karin –pensó Toushiro

- Karin –pensó Ichigo

-Kon!!! –pensó Kon

**Jajajaja bueno ya termine el capitulo jajaj :S examenes bueno jajaja bye!!**


	5. Las disculpas

… **Bueno aquí esta el siguiente ****capitulo…. Blanco manía vdd Sandra jejeje… bueno creo que han esperado mucho por este cap así que mejor los dejo leer:**

**Cap 5: Las disculpas **

Al bajar la temperatura Karin agarra el brazo de Reiko y se fue a su cuarto cerrando de golpe la puerta tan fuerte que hasta hizo que los vidrios se movieran.

-Ichigo –dijo preocupada Rukia

-….. No pasa nada –dijo con voz suave

Todos en el lugar se pusieron muy preocupados al ver como los hermanos se peleaban, Ya nadie tenía ganas de hablar en esta reunión por lo sucedido se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que escuchan como la puerta de la entrada se abre y aparece Yuzu con bolsas en la mano.

-Ichi… ni? … no me dijo nada de invitados ò\\ó –dijo Yuzu sonrojándose al ver a Toushiro

-como sea –dijo el dolorosamente

- ….. ó.ò … bueno voy a traerles un poco de té –dijo Yuzu – pero primero iré a dejar unas cuantas cosas.

Yuzu subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de Karin entro dejo unas cuantas bolsas ahí y se fue a su cuarto, al bajar preparó el té y se preocupo por su hermano y los demás ya que estaban muy silenciosos, pero ella misma sabia que era mejor no preguntar por que o si no seria peor y mas por que pensó que algo tenia que ver con su hermana por que ella estaba de muy mal humor. Sirvió el té y las personas que mas le dio miedo fueron el pelón y el de pelo rojo aunque el se le hacía conocido por alguna parte aunque no recordaba donde, y con las personas que sentía que se iba a llevar bien era con la mujer de pelo fresa y el tipo con las plumas en la cara… bueno con Rukia casi no hablaba ella hablaba mas con Karin y eso ponía un poco celosa a Yuzu por que Karin y Rukia se entendían mas que ella y Karin, pero era buena persona, y por ultimo se sonrojó al ver al chico de pelo blanco y esos petrificantes ojos hasta tembló un poco al darle la taza pero luego se fue rápido por que o si no notarían todos que ella estaba sonrojada.

-…..chicos .. yo –dijo Ichigo

-pos pondramos la reunión! –dijo Matsumoto al instante para que Ichigo se sintiera un poco mejor

Y eso agradecieron todos ya que se les hacia muy difícil de decir a muchos de ellos. Después de un rato Matsumoto se fue a la cocina a platicar con Yuzu y Yumichika; Renji, Rukia, ikaku e Ichigo empezaron a platicar de vez en cuando se ponían a pelear y por ultimo Toushiro estaba callado viendo hacia la ventana. Después de un largo tiempo empezó a surgir un delicioso olor ha comida desde la cocina y entonces Yuzu aparece.

-Bien ya esta lista la comida –dijo Yuzu sonrojada- Onee-chan!! Ya esta la comida!!

-Voy yuzu!! –dijo Karin

Karin al bajar no se molesto a ver a la sala donde se encontraban todos si no fue a la puerta a despedirse de Reiko y le dio un beso en el cachete eso hizo que a Toushiro se le rompiera el corazón y los celos invadieran en su mente y alma.

Karin se da la vuelta y se dirige a la mesa sin si quiera darle una mirada a ninguno de ellos 2. Yuzu sintió que algo mal esta pasando.

-Ichigo me pasas la sal –dijo su hermana Yuzu

- Si –dijo el con tristeza

Todos en la mesa solo miraban sus platos en excepción de 2 personas que miraban a la misma chica con mucho dolor, mientras que ella ni siquiera les daba una mirada.

Karin fue la primera en terminar de comer y se paro de su silla agarrando sus platos.

-Ya termine-dijo ella secamente

- Rangiku-san donde dormirá? –pregunta yuzu

-Yo en la casa de Orihime –dijo ella feliz

-Y los demás? –pregunta ella

-Pues, Renji de seguro en la casa de Urahara, ellos ya tienen una casa jiji ¬w¬ (mirando a Ikaku al recordar a esa niña loca) y mi Taicho …. –dijo Matsumoto dudando

-Que se quede aquí –dijo Ichigo sin molestia

-O.O que!! –penso Karin

-Si con mucho gusto –dijo Yuzu sonriente mientras se sonrojaba- de todos modos papá no esta aquí.

-Hey yo! –dijo Toushiro para luego ver a Karin que se iba a su cuarto y se quedo callado.

-Bien esta decidido…. –dijo Yuzu

-Mmm... …. Que se duerma en … -dijo mientras pensaba

- en mi cuarto me gustaría -\\- o\\o que es lo que acabo de decir?! –acaso eso es lo que quiero??! No puede ser!! –pensó Yuzu

-Ya se que duerma en el armario de Karin –grito Ichigo

Todos se impresionaron mientras que Toushiro y Yuzu se sonrojaron.

-pero que dices yo dormir en ese cuarto? –dijo Toushiro

-Si o prefieres el baño ¬¬ -dijo el

- ¬¬" esta bien así –dijo el con una venita en la cabeza y Yuzu se ponía triste interiormente

Todos s empezaron a ir a sus casas a dormir ya que habían tardado mucho tiempo charlando, Ichigo le había prestado ropa a Toushiro de la que el usaba cuando estaba mas pequeño, al quedarse solo aya abajo por que Ichigo se subió con Rukia, el salio desde la ventana y se dirigió al techo a sabiendas de que Karin se negaría a que el durmiera en su cuarto, por que el sabía que ella debe de estar enojada con el por que el se fue en años pasados, el estaba mirando el cielo nocturno mientras que debajo de el, en el cuarto de Karin ella estaba boca abajo con el ceño fruncido y apretando fuerte mente los dientes.

-A no puedo dejar de pensar que el esta arriba, me pregunto cuando se ira… o acaso no se ira?.... –pensó Karin mientras se revolcaba por toda su cama esperando poder dormir sin que por su cabeza apareciera la imagen de Toushiro.

Pasaron 15 minutos y ella aun no se dormía, entonces ella se sienta en su cama a pesar un poco mientras que en su cara aparecía dolor, tristeza y enojo.

-Será que… y si voy? …. No, que no llegue hasta abajo tu orgullo Karin… pero… ah no aguanto tengo que ir ya! –pensó Karin mientras ella salía de se cuarto por la ventana y llegaba al techo.

Al subir ella lo vio ahí mirando hacía el cielo con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, ella trago saliva y se acercó un poco mas.

-T-Toushiro? –tartamudeó ella

El se sorprendió al escuchar su voz y volteo rápidamente.

-Karin –dijo Sorprendido

Ella se sentó a su lado y los 2 callados de quedaron viendo las estrellas, hasta que hablaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Toushiro –dijo Karin

-Karin –dijo Toushiro

Al ver que los 2 hablan al mismo tiempo voltean hacia direcciones diferentes con un sonrojo notable en sus caras.

-Karin t-tu primero –dijo Toushiro sonrojado

-No, tu –dijo Karin

Toushiro le iba a decir de nuevo lo mismo pero entonces no quería que se pelearan en ese momento que por fin estaban empezando a hablar.

-Bien, Kurosaki yo …

-Dime Karin por favor

-bueno yo … l-lo siento –dijo un poco mas sonrojado- siento por lo que pasó hace unos años pero es que era una reunión urgente y pues entonces empezó la guerra y no podía despedirme soy malo en eso y tenía que irme de inmediato

Karin se sorprendió al escuchar eso, tenía ganas de burlarse de el pero sabía que no era buen momento ya que estaban los DOS pidiendo disculpas.

-Etto.. jeje .. yo … quiero disculparme por hoy –dijo sonrojada- el enojo me hizo hacer eso y pues yo también quiero perdonarme.. amigos?

Toushiro la miro con asombro pero asintió se quedaron viendo las estrellas por otro rato mas pero esta vez en un como silencio

-Toushiro?

- Hump

-Donde dormirás?

-Pues en tu cuarto … eso es lo que Ichigo me dijo –dijo el rojo como tomate al igual que Karin.

-A-a no importa –dijo Karin

Los 2 empezaron a bajar de ahí al entrar al cuarto Karin se sentó en la cama y Toushiro estaba caminando hacia ella pero Toushiro se enreda con uno de los cables del video juego y al caer cae enzima de Karin y estuvieron a centímetros de darse un beso, los 2 se sonrojaron y se veían a sus ojos poco a poco se iban acercando, quedaban a milímetros de distancia cuando escuchan gemidos provenientes de la cámara de alado los 2 se ponen como tomates y se paran de la posición que estaban y entonces cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas.

-Ichi-nii?! –dijo asombrada Karin- y Rukia!!??.

Los 2 solo escuchaban los gemidos de ellos 2 y se ponían cada vez mas rojos de los que estaban

**NOTA: Bueno jejejeje tengo una amiga que tine un fanfic y a mi me gusto se los recomiendo esta bueno es de YACHIRU Y BYAKUYA!! Y bueno jijiji tambien tiene HITSUKARIN!! Jejeje bueno los que quieran leer solo busquen o en la seccion de yachiru y byakuya o busquen en mis autores favoritos jeje se llama Sandra-sakuya… jejje bueno.**

**JIjiji este cap me gusto mucho bueno ia los dejo q mañana tengo examen!!**


	6. Ichiruki

**Je, jejeje bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo -^.^ espero que les guste jijij ¬¬u bye!!**

**Ichiruki:**

Los 2 empezaron a bajar de ahí al entrar al cuarto Karin se sentó en la cama y Toushiro estaba caminando hacia ella pero Toushiro se enreda con uno de los cables del video juego y al caer cae enzima de Karin y estuvieron a centímetros de darse un beso, los 2 se sonrojaron y se veían a sus ojos poco a poco se iban acercando, quedaban a milímetros de distancia cuando escuchan gemidos provenientes de la cámara de alado los 2 se ponen como tomates y se paran de la posición que estaban y entonces cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas.

-Ichi-nii?! –dijo asombrada Karin- y Rukia!!??.

Los 2 solo escuchaban los gemidos de ellos 2 y se ponían cada vez mas rojos de los que estaban. Los 2 no tenían ganas ni de hablar gracias a los gemidos provenientes del otro cuarto.

en el otro cuarto

En el cuarto de Ichigo el lugar estaba caliente y en la cama se veían 2 cuerpos y con la luz de la luna se podía notar que eran Ichigo y Rukia, el estaba enzima de ella y los 2 no tenían ropa enzima, Ichigo estaba lamiendo y chupando el cuello de Rukia mientras que ella soltaba unos gemidos, luego Ichigo pasó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Rukia

mientras que ella con su manos hundía la cabeza de Ichigo mas y mas.

-Quiero que lo digas –dice Ichigo- di mi nombre.

-Ichi-Ichi, -dijo ella con excitación- Ichi-go

Al escuchar eso Ichigo sentía un cosquilleo pasar por su columna vertebral. El seguia pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella mientras que besaba el cuello de ella y poco a poco y bajando hasta que llego a los pechos de ella, se levanto un poco para luego poner una mano en un pecho de ella y empezar a masajearlo mientras que el otro que estaba libre lo empezó a chuparlo con la boca entonces ella gimió mas fuerte mientras que el se excitaba al escuchar cada gemido de ella.

Rukia rozó con su pierna suavemente con la de Ichigo y eso hizo endurecer al miembro de Ichigo.

-Aaagh –gimió Ichigo – con que jugando sucio.

Rukia solo sonrió para luego empujar a Ichigo hacia ella para darle un beso en esos apetitosos labios. Ichigo pasó su mano suavemente en la espalda de Rukia y eso hizo estremecer a Rukia.

-Aaah –dijo Rukia- con que así estamos.

Los 2 se revolcaban unos a otros hasta que Rukia e Ichigo ya no podían mas.

-Ichi-go –dijo Rukia- Ya no aguanto mas hazlo.

-Segura? –dijo Ichigo con una voz maliciosa

-Joder si solo hazlo, ya no aguanto! –dijo Rukia desesperadamente llena de lujuria

-Bien tu lo pediste –dijo Ichigo con una voz mezclada con suavidad, salvajidad y lujuria

Ichigo empieza a penetrarla lentamente mientras que ella empezaba a jalarle en pelo por el dolor, al principio la envestidas eran lentas para no ocasionar dolor en ella, pero poco a poco se fueron tornando rápidas hasta que se volvieron salvajes, los 2 dejaban salir gemidos y cada vez se volvían mas y mas fuertes mientras que se revolcaban por toda la cama. Cuando estaban llegando al clímax Ichigo la penetra lo mas fuerte y eso ocasionó que los 2 dieran el gemido mas fuerte.

-Ichi-go –dijo rukia con una sonrisa mientras que Ichigo caía alado de ella.

-Rukia … -dijo el mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire con pesadez.

Cuando por fin Toushiro y Karin habían podido quedarse tranquilos sintieron el reiatsu muy potente.

-Es un …. –dijo Toushiro asombrado del poder.

-Que es ese poder?! Toushiro que es.. es un espada?! O un vasto lord?! -dice Karin

-No –dijo sudando- es… mas fuerte que eso.

-O.O … -Karin

Toushiro salió de ahí corriendo mientras que lo seguían Ichigo y Rukia.

-Pero que demonios es esa cosa!!? –grito Ichigo enfadado.

-Ichigo deja de quejarte y vamos a concentrarnos –dijo Rukia algo nerviosa.

- ¬¬ -Ichigo.

Ala salir de la casa y mientras se dirigían al lugar es donde se encontraba esa cosa misteriosa se toparon con los demás.

(Karin)

-…. –Karin- valla tendré que ir a detener esta lucha esa cosa es muy potente al final tendremos que actuar igual nosotros.

Karin salió de ahí corriendo pero en vez de salir por la puerta sale por la ventana.

-Tomare un atajo –pensó Karin.

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo jejejeje .. jejeje asi o mas que no sabia que poner pero bueno algo es algo -.-" bueno espero que les aya gustado y pues opinen a ver si les gusto para que asi sepa o no jejeje bueno adios!**


	7. la verdad

**Jejeje creo que an esperado mucho para que siga lo siento es que tambien estoy con los otros y tengo que pasar un examen U.U" pero bueno alfin se los triago ^.^**

Capitulo 7**: La verdad**

Toushiro Ichigo y todos los demás estaban corriendo hasta que se encontraron con 1 hombre con ropa blanca y franjas negras y en su mirada mostraba una sonrisa.

-Jejeje al fin podré divertirme –dijo el hombre

-Este hombre esta soltando una inmensa cantidad de reiatsu –dijo Rukia

-Este hombre es fuerte –dijo Matsumoto

-Es fuerte pero no nos vencerá! –dijo Ichigo desenvainando su espada y corriendo hacia el, pero al empezar a correr aparecen otros 4 de la nada y lo golpean.

-Ichigo! –gritó Rukia y corrió a su lado- Ichigo estas bien!?

-Si esto no es nada –dijo Ichigo parandose.

-Imposible apenas y pude sentir sus presencias al aparecer –pensó Toushiro- Tienen que se precavidos son muy rápidos hasta en el shumpo lo son.

Todos empezaron a correr y lucharon contra ellos.

-7 contra nosotros ha que decepción ni tantos como ustedes pueden detenernos jajaja –dijo el primer hombre que vieron

Chicos es mejor apurarnos –dijo Karin mientras se ponía un pañuelo negro y enmascaraba el reiatsu cambiándolo un poco para que no supieran que era ella, mientras que los Reiko (creo que se me olvido la descripción) tenia el pelo color amarillo con ojos azul celeste, Orio tenia el cabello color naranja clarito no tan fuerte como el de ichigo y los ojos verde limón (no tan bonitos como los de Toushiro) ellos 2 tenían un pañuelo cubriendo su boca color azul mientras que la Sakura que tenia el pelo color azul oscuro y los ojos violetas ella tenia un pañuelo negro igual como el de Karin ellos estaban acelerando tanto el paso y vieron como ya estaban empezando la pelea los 4 empujaron a todos para que se distanciaran, todos ahí se dirigieron a donde estaban esas personas que estaban a un costado de ellos pero igual a una distancia considerable.

-Pero que?! O.O son ellos los 4!! –dijo Toushiro.

-Que? –dijo Ichigo

-Son las 4 personas por las que veniamos a investigar –dijo Toushiro mientras que ellos al igual que los otros 5.

Los de ahí miraron a los 2 lados y derepente los 4 desaparecen de donde estaban.

-O.O desaparecieron –dijo Toushiro

Despues de que desaparecieron ellos aparecieron frente a los hombres esos.

Sakura fue tras una mujer, Orio fue tras un hombre, Reiko fue tras otro hombre y Karin fue tras es líder y otra mujer.

(Batalla de Sakura)

Sakura le dio un puñetazo a la chica y ella dio unos pasos atrás.

-Maldita! –gritó la chica mientras las 2 empezaron a luchar espada contra espada mujer contra mujer.

-No me ganaras –dijo Sakura

-Eso lo veremos –dijo la mujer

Las 2 seguian y seguían luchando y entonces Sakura lanza un kido y la chica lo resive mientras que el impacto era grave.

-Que!? ese kido no esta en el libro sera que ellos inventaron unos! –dijo Rukia sacando un libro

-Eso es imposible o si taicho –dijo Matsumoto mirando hacia el pero el estaba viendo la pelea de todos ellos- Taicho?

-A si.. pero cuesta mucho encontrarla a la perfección –dijo Toushiro mientras seguia viendo las peleas.

-Será que le aya dado? –preguntó Yumichika

-Quien sabe.. miren ahí sigue pero no tiene muchos damoños

-Maldita ahora lo pagaras!! –grito la mujer

Las empezaron a darse golpes de puños, patadas , codazos etc.

-Eres buena con shumpo? –dijo Sakura con una vil sonrisa

-Pero por supuesto soy una de las mejore –dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura Sonrío mas mientras que se amarraba el pelo de una coleta.

-Bien entonces ahora veremos quien es la mas rapida –dijo Sakura

-Me parece muy bien –dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

Las 2 desparecieron y luego aparecían pero dándose unos golpes, Toushiro apenas y los podía alcanzar a divisar.

-Taicho usted puede ver algo? –pregunta Matsumoto

-Hum –dijo el

Después de un poco la velocidad de ella iba aumentando tanto que hasta empezaban a formar un remolino

-Son muy rápidas –dijo Yoruichi apareciendo –pero no tanto como yo

-Aaa Yoruichi-san me asusta –dijo Orihime

-Y por que no vas a ayudarla –dijo Ikaku

-Por que eso seria injusto así ganaríamos fácilmente –dijo Yoruichi- aunque van por la mitad de la velocidad de la que yo alcanzo

(con Orio)

-Oye tu –dijo el hombre mientras con su espada esquivaba los ataques de Orio.

-Que –dijo Orio serio.

-Tu debes de ser el mas inteligente no? –dijo el hombre serio

-Y por que –dijo el hombre por que ya eh notado todas esas trampas que as puesto y valla que me costo trabajo

-Digo lo mismo de ti –dijo Orio.

-O.O esto son los inteligentes –dijo Renji.

-Valla que en sus bandas tienen de todo lo necesario –dijo Yumichika

-Ellas(señalando a Sakura y la otra tipa) son las veloces ellos (señalando a Orio y al otro tipín) son los inteligentes, el otro (señalando a Reiko y al otro) son los de la fuerza … -dijo Matsumoto

-Si pero Rangiku-san no se señala –dijo Orhime

-Pero lo que no entinde son a los otros 3 –dijo Ishida

-Si ellos no se han movido se an quedado a la defenciva por un largo rato sin hacer nada –dijo Ichigo

-Me pregunto .. que tendran ellos? –dijo Chan

El problema es saber quien en el mas fuerte de ellos 4 por que todos tienen nivelado su poder –dijo Toushiro

-… Por que ese chico de pelo amarillo me recuerda a alguien que hace poco vi? –dijo Rukia

-Si igual yo! –dijo Orihime- y esa de pelo negro de donde la abre visto? O.o¿?

-Ahora veremos quien es el mas inteligente de los 2 –dijo Orio

-Me parece una buena idea –dijo el hombre- el mas inteligente que gané

Los 2 seguían con sus espadas pero de vez en cuando ponían una trampa o algo por el estilo.

(Con Reiko)

Ellos 2 empiezan a luchar espada con espada derepente una que otra patada pero ellos usaban solo fuerza.

-Eres fuerte –dijo el hombre

-Tu también, peor yo soy mejor que tu –dijo Reiko

-No yo soy mejor que tu –dijo el hombre enojándose y bajando su espada.

-No, no lo eres –dijo Reiko haciendo lo mismo

No si lo soy –dijo el hombre mientras le aparecía una venita en su cara

-Que yo –dijo Reiko mientras aparecía una venita en su cara

' Creo que estos son unos completos idiotas olvidaron la batalla -.-' –dijo Ichigo

-A quienes me recuerda eso ¬¬u –dijo Rukia

Ichigo y Renji se miraron luego miraron a Rukia y se enojaron.

-No es cierto! –gritaron los 2

-Valla creo que seria bueno acabar con esto y saber quien es el mas fuerte de nosotros –dijo el hombre

-Si, creo que es lo más listo que as dicho –dijo Reiko con una vil sonrisa

Los vuelven a levantar sus espadas y vuelven a chocar pero fue tan duro el impacto que hasta hizo unas cuantas gritas en el piso.

Todos ellos estaban luchando hasta que llegaron a su limite al caer ellos tenían el mismo nivel de lastimadas, ni eran graves ni eran muy leves, todos respiraban con dificultad, después hubo silencio y todos miraron al centro que se encontraban ellos 3.

-Por que siento que esto no va acabar bien –dijo Rukia

-Yo también siento lo mismo Kuchiki-san –dijo Orihime preocupada.

Karin y los 2 tipos se miraban fijamente y entonces empiezan a dar vueltas entre ellos mismos.

-Al fin empiezan –dijo Toushiro- aunque es injusto ella esta en desventaja

Los 3 seguían dando vueltas.

-Valla valla con que va a ser 2 contra uno chiquilla de la chamarra estas firmando tu acta de muerte –dijo el jefe

-Ni lo pienses –dijo Karin sacando su espada los otros 3 hicieron lo mismo y ellos no usaron shumpo simplemente corrieron y primero Karin choco su espada con la del tipo ya al instante lo hizo lo mismo con la de la mujer así se tornaba, luego ella daba vueltas giraba por el piso, daba patadas al igual que ellos los 3 eran muy ágiles aunque ella tuviera la desventaja en una de esas Karin le da a la chica en el estomago con un kido nuevo que no existía en la sociedad de almas y cayo junto con sus demás aliados.

-Valla valla solo quedamos tu y yo –dijo el hombre será mas interesante - … y una cosa mas se que tu eres la que provoca que tus amigos pongan al máximo sus reiatsus ya que tu no lo puedes controlar que pena me das.

-o.o Como es que lo as descubierto –dijo Karin

-Entonces ella es?! –dijo Toushiro imprecionado

Ha ahora evaluaremos tu poder hasta a donde llega –dijo el chico

Los 2 chocaron sus espadas y ponían fuerza en ella.

-Quien eres y que quieres?! –dijo Karin enojada

-Yo me llamo Hiroyi y estoy en busca de ti para poder despertarla –dijo Hiroyi

-Despertarla? –dijo ella asombrada- a quien te refieres?!

-Que no sabes … debe estar bien sellado en ti valla creo que será mas difícil de lo que pense –dijo el

-Dime a que te refieres!! –gritó Karin

-Solo si te dejas ganar jajajaja!! –grito Hiroyi

-Nunca! –grito Karin

-Vamos a ver a quien mataremos para que te dejes ya se a esos shinigamis –dijo señalando a Toushiro Ichigo y los demás.

-No lo aras –dijo Karin enojandose

Hiroyi desapareció y luego Karin todos se impresionaron al ver eso entonces Toushiro derepente siente como alguien estaba tan cerca de el que hasta su nariz estaba pegada a su espalda.

-Taicho!! –gritó Matsumoto

Karin había llegado justo a tiempo para detener el ataque con su espada luego le dio una patada al tipo y el llego al otro extremo pero antes ella igual recibió un golpe.

-Esa patada se me hace conocida –dijo Chad

Hyroyi empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de Reiatsu, Karin estaba muy enojada e izo lo mismo inconfidentemente.

-Pero que poder –pensó Toushiro

Karin miró directamente a Hyroyi los reiatsu de los 2 se mezclaron tan bien que hasta estaban haciendo un remolino a la misma dirección todo estaba dando vueltas.

-Detente es muy peligroso puedes destruir el lugar!! –grito Reiko

-No lo agas si los 2 lo hacen puedes morir –grito Orio

-No!! Los 2 tienen el reiatsu muy fuerte tu también serás afectada!! –grito Sakura

-Que tan poderoso es ese ataque?! –dijo Asustada Matsumoto

-Ichigo .. –dijo temblando Rukia- esto tiene que acabar estoy temblando

-Esto es tan peligroso?! –dijo ichigo

-Lo se se que es muy fuerte pero si tengo que atacarlo no me importa si tengo que morir –dijo ella

-Eres muy aventada –dijo Hyori.

Los 2 empezaron a correr mientras que la velocidad de los reiatsus se concentro en las espadas ala chocar las espadas primero el piso empezó a romperse y empezó a elevarse lentamente, todo se veía muy lento.

-Tengo que aguantar –pensó Karin

Despues desde donde estaban juntadas las espadas empezó a salir una luz amarilla que se fue agrandando hasta que ocupo todo el lugar las cosas empezaron a salir volando y luego al irse todos vieron que ellos 2 estaban pagados en unos árboles un pocos inclinados los 2 tenían sangre cubierta por alguitas parte del cuerpo al igual que en la boca los 2 al parase escupieron sangre la mascara de Karin se estaba un poco rota por ese impacto, los 2 corrieron de nuevo pero esta vez algo detuvo a Karin y a el.

-Peor que es esto no me puedo mover –dijo Karin

-As caído en mi trampa –dijo Hyori- ahora nuestras almas están conectadas todo lo que hagas yo también lo are jajajaja.

Karin tenía la cara seria pero luego apareció una sonrisa en ella.

-Con que todo lo que aga no? –dijo ella aun sonriendo.

-Je jeje si –contesto el pero luego desapareció la sonrisa al ver que ella levanta su espada y la pone junto a su cuello- q-que haces si tu mueres yo igual!

-Je lo se –dijo Karin- ya veo con que tienes miedo a la muerte que patético.

Karin bajo la espada de su cuello y el tipin se tranquilizó pero luego vio como Karin empezó a correr y el hizo lo mismo involuntaria mente ellos estaban corriendo y entonces el estaba desesperado pero al instante sintió como una espada lo atravesó al igual que a ella. Los 2 cayeron al piso incados.

-Tonta si tu mueres ahora no acabaras con los demas!! Somos unos 8 –dijo Hyori y ahora que eres una que puede matarnos ahora lo dejas todo!! Jajaja eres una tonta –dijo Hyori mientras que con ayuda el se paro y se fue alado de sus aliados.

-Por cierto yo soy un Hokairo –nos vemos luego si es que sobrevivimos jajaj

Después de que todos que ellos se fueron Karin cayo por completo al piso y sus aliados fueron corriendo tras ella.

-Espera no mueras!! –dijo Sakura

Karin se paro de ahí con ayuda de su espada.

-No tengo tiempo de curarme primero yo lo are a ustedes.

-Pero que esta pensando con esas heridas ella curara primero!!? –dijo Yumichika

Sakura se enojo se acerco a ella y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que retumbó por todo el lugar Karin al darse cuenta de eso se tocó el cachete y sintió el ardor.

-Tonta mira como estas siempre eres tu la que nos curas, siempre tu eres la que da todo para todos sin importar estar al borde de la muerte siempre lo as estado mientras que nosotros estamos en el piso viéndote como te lastimas como mueres –dijo Sakura empezando a llorar mientras que se quita la mascara para poder hablar bien.

-E-ella es una amiga de Karin!! –dijo Ichigo

-Ahora te arrisgaste mucho por nosotros ahora a nosotros nos toca hacer algo por ti –dijo Orio mientras se quitaba el pañuelo

-El es el otro amigo de Karin –dijo Rukia

Reiko se acerco y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo.

-Reiko –susurró Karin

-Sakura tiene razón se que eres la mas fuerte pero no hace que siempre estés dando tu vida mírate ahora estas toda llena de sangre!! Ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudarte aunque no quieras!! Y si lo tenemos que hacer a la fuerza esta bien! –grito el

Karin bajo la cabeza y luego miro a ellos.

-Esta bien –dijo Karin

Orihime se acercó a ellos y quedo a espaldas de Karin.

-disculpen yo puedo ayudarles yo soy muy buena curando-dijo Orihime

-Esta bien confiar en ella? –preguntó Sakura

-Si esta bien –dijo Karin

Karin se quita lo que le quedaba de la mascara y volteó a ver a Orihime, ella se impreciono tanto que se quedó helada.

-Orihime que te pasa estas bien? –pregunto Matsumoto que aun estaba con los demás y no sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Orihime aun seguía ahí parada y derepente se escucharon los sollozos de Orihime.

-Orihime!! Que pasa!? –dijo Rukia

-No es nada si no que, por que, por que te arriesgas tanto que no vez que nos preocupamos por ti que dira el? –dijo Orihime entre sollozos.

Nadie de ahí entendían nada de lo que quería decir Orihime así que Rukia fue a investigar y al ver ella igual se queda helada.

-Rukia que pasa!? –pregunto Ichigo

-Tonta por que no dijiste nada!! Que tal si hubieras muerto!! El nos mataria al verte así!! Como le hubieras explicado!! –grito Rukia entre sollozos

-El?? –se preguntaron todos.

-Rukia, Orihime lose pero es un riesgo que sabia que iba ahvnber en este camino –dijo Karin mientras se acostaba para que la curan.

Todos ellos fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba y entonces nadie se espero lo quevieron en espacial Ichigo y Toushiro.

-Hola –dijo Karin con una sonrisa

**Jejejej bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero que les aya gustado jejeje adios y gracias por seguir leyendo mis fanfics!! ^.^**


	8. el museo parte 1

Capitulo 8: **el museo (parte 1)**

-Karin!! Como es que te atreviste por que no me dijiste nada!! –gritó Ichigo mientras que retenía las lagrimas- que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto!

-Bueno lo ciento ya sabía que esto iba a pasar además no le temo a la muerte –dijo Karin

-Pero quieres que Yuzu se quede sola de nuevo así como paso con mamá!!? –gritó Ichigo

Todos al escuchar eso se quedan callados.

-Yo .. no lo había pensado así … pero que me dices de ti sería lo mismo!! –gritó Karin

-….. Yo .. era para protegerlos!! –gritó Ichigo

-Yo igual!! –gritó Karin

-…. A .. pero … yo soy el mayor y me tienes que hacer caso!! –gritó el

Karin se enojo mucho y se paró de ahí.

-Karin-san no salgas se puede lastimar –dijo orihime Pero todos se impresionaron al ver como el campo de curación permitió que Karin pudiera salir fácilmente.

-Ichi-nii no voy a dejar tu hagas todo el trabajo para eso estoy aquí para cuidar a todos como tu igual lo haces y lo has hecho este tiempo

En eso aparece un hueco detrás de ella, mientras que ella saca una especie de aguja que brillaba azul se la lanzó en la cara del hueco y este explotó.

-Pero Karin! –dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo –dijo Rukia- tu mismo sabias que esto podía haber sucedido es tu hermana y ella puede ver los huecos no podemos detener el futuro de ellos.

-….. Tienes razón … yo lo sabia pero …. No quería aceptarlo …-dijo Ichigo algo triste.

-Ichi-nii –dijo Karin

-Me disculpas? –dijo Ichigo

-Si –dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Karin ahora si ven a que te curen –dijo Sakura jalándola de la oreja

-Aaaa Itai! –dijo Karin

-Para ser muy fuerte, se queja mucho –dijo Renji.

-Es igual a su hermano –dijo Ikaku

-Que dijeron!! –gritaron Ichigo y Karin con una venita en la cara

-Ya tranquilos y si quieren pelear y grtar primero dejen que se cure Karin –dijo Toushiro

-Toushiro –dijo Karin mirando hacia el.

Al terminar de curase Karin ella se para y se acomoda la chamarra.

-Bueno ya pueden seguir ustedes –dijo Orihime

-No yo los voy a curar –dijo Karin

-Que?! –dijeron ellos

-Karin como es que puedes si no tienes control de tu reiatsu –dijo Rukia

-Fácilmente por que n soy tan baka como mi hermano –dijo Karin con una sonrisa mientras ichigo estaba rojo de enojo.

-Si ademas con ella tenemos una ventaja –dijo Orio

-Cual? –preguntó Chad

Karin saco su espada la puso en vertical.

-Soten queshui –dijo Karin.

Karin al decir esas palabras la espada empezó a brillar y todo el lugar donde estaban empezó a rodearse por una luz verde.

-Esto es … kido –dijo Rukia imprecionada

-Así es ella sabe una habilidad de su espada es volver a poner las cosas como antes –dijo Sakura

-Lo que significa que además de las heridas aunque sean lo mas feas ella las puede curar –dijo Reiko

-Y como ella no puede controlar su reiatsu ella también pone en orden todo el desastre que se ocaciona –dijo Orio

-Impresionante –dijo Yoruichi

Todos vieron como todas sus heridas empezaron a curarse por si solas y muy rápido al final ella se detiene envainando su espada y todos se sorprender al ver todo como era antes

-Chicos nos vemos luego –dijo Karin llendose

-Si –dijeron los demás desapareciendo

-A donde vas!? –dijo Ichigo

-A casa recuerda que Yuzu siempre revisa antes de irse a dormir –dijo Karin

-Rayos rukia no tenemos que ir –dijo Ichigo mientras la ponía en su espalda

-Orihime te llevamos a tu casa –dijo Ishida

-Gracias ishida-kun y Sado-kun –dijo Orihime

-Nosotros vamos con ustedes Ichigo –gritó Renji

-Que no se van a quedar a dormir!! –gritó Ichigo

-No vamos a hablar de unos asuntos pendientes –dijo Toushiro yendo tras ellos

Al llegar a la casa Kurosaki los 3 se pusieron en el cuarto de Karin a platicar.

-Oni-chan aun ellos siguen aquí? –dijo Yuzu

-A si es que vamos a hablar de algo importante –dijo Ichigo con una gotita en su cara

--.- Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo Yuzu llendose

-Bueno ahora que quieren y por que en mi cuarto –dijo Karin con una venita

-Pues por que si –dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa

-Kurosaki –dijo Toushiro

-Si

Me han dado este información para darte a ti –dijo Toushiro- en el nombre de todos los capitanes del Gotei 13 me han nombrado a mi para decirte que quieren que seas el nuevo capitán del escuadrón 5

-…….. –ichigo

-……… -la sala

-………. –Karin

-Y bien –dijo el impaciente

-…. Bueno yo-dijo el con expresión triste Karin al ver su cara ya sabía lo que iba a decir así que ella se metió.

-Ichigo impresionante vas a ser un capitán te felicito! ^^ -dijo Karin

-Karin o.o –dijo Ichigo

-Espero que te valla muy bien y que tengas suerte –dijo Karin con una sonrisa forossa- y .. y .. espero que te cuides mucho …

-Karin no voy a aceptar –dijo Ichigo- se que quieres que yo valla por que yo quierop proteger a todos pero aquí esta mi familia

-Ichi-nii pero una oportunidad así no se desperdicia –dijo Karin

-Se que quieres que valla pero te conosco bien tampoco quieres que me valla –dijo Ichigo

-….. –Karin- Ichi-nii … Solo piensalo un poco si?

-….. Esta bien –dijo Ichigo-…… Toushiro …

-Es hitsugaya –dijo el automáticamente

-… Dejame pensarlo un poco si? –dijo el

Toushiro miro a Karin que ella miraba a Toushiro con cara de que diga que si y el no tuvo mas remedio y acepto.

-Taicho que bueno es!! –dijo Matsumoto estrujándolo.

-One-chan –dijo Yuzu entrando- ten te traje tu pijama lavada

Yuzu mostró un short y una playera que se veía enorme, Karin se sonrojo y la agarro rápidamente.

-Karin esa playera no estaba un poco grande para ti –dijo Rukia

-Un poco yo digo que mucho ya si casi me queda a mi -dijo Matsumoto.

-Pero a ella le queda bien –dijo Yuzu

-Estas gorda Karin –pregunta Yumichika

-No –contesto Karin con una venita en su cara

-One-san no esta gorda solo que … bueno –dijo Yuzu algo sonrojada

-No es nada \\\ -dijo Karin

-Pensándolo bien después cuando regresamos Karin ya tenía ouesta la chamarra y nunca se la a quitado –dijo Rukia

-Yo soy la unica que si –dijo Yuzu- por que lavo la ropa .. bueno adios ya te la deje

Matsumoto y Rukia se quedaban viendo a Karin mientras que en ella le salían una franjas azules.

-Karincita –dijo Matsumoto

-Q-que –dijo ella nerviosa

-Ven acá y quítate esa Chamarra!! –gritó Matsumoto abalanzándose hacia ella

Karin pudo esquivar cada salto que daba Matsumoto a ella pero luego se mete Rukia las 3 corrían por todo el cuarto mientras que los chicos solo las veían como corrían, después de un rato Karin se tropieza y cae al piso Rukia y Matsumoto cayeron arriba de ella, ellas al instante lucharon para quitarle la chamarra y entonces al poder quitársela las 2 se sonrojaron.

-Eh? Rukia que esta pasando ahí –dijo Trtando de ver la esquina como los demás chicos pero luego escucharon un grito de Matsumoto

-Kiaaa!! Karin por que no dijiste nada es por eso que no te la quitabas tonta así puedes divertirte por que haces molestar a los chicos!! –grito Matsumoto

-Pero no es divertido además es mucho es casi como tu!! –grtó Karin

Los chicos al escuchar eso no entendían nada

-Aa-a-a no puedo creerlo Karin –dijo Rukia

-¬¬ -Karin

-Jiijiji bueno ahora le presentamos a la verdadera Karin!! –dijo Matsumoto

-No Matsumoto devuélveme mi chamarra!! –gritó Karin

Matsumotose para y entonces (Nota esto lo ago jijiji para torturar o divertir según como lo vean ellos jejeje es divertido) ven a Karin que no estaba gorda si no que estab de igual tamaño que Matsumoto .. bueno un poco menos pobre de ella, los chicos se sonrojaron tanto que hasta Renji, Ikaku e Ichigo les salió mucha sangre de la nariz. Mientras que Toushiro y Yumichica solo se sonrojaron aunque Toushiro le salió un poco pero al instante se la quito para que nadie la notara ya que no ayudaba la playera que tenía puesta que era una blanca con tirantes .

-Matsumoto!! –grito Karin sonrojada

-Bueno bueno con que por eso usas esa enorme chamarra -.- desperdicias buena figura –dijo Matsumoto

-Di lo que quieras ¬¬ -dijo Karin tratando de ignorarla

-Por cierto ya que estamos aquí por que no vamos a un museo!! ^.^ dicen que mañana es ultimo día que van a estar –dijo Matsumoto

-Pero ahora esta cerrado –dijo Ichigo aun sonrojado

-Por eso usaremos nuestras formas shinigamis además así no abra gente –dijo Matsumoto- quien me acompaña?!

Todos la miraron y Rukia se paró.

-Yo voy –dijo ella

-Si ustedes van yo igual –dijo sonrojada Karin

-Ha no podemos dejarlas solas tendré que ir igual –dijo Ichigo

-Hay que estar atentes así que voy –dijo Tosuhiro

-Me muero por ver las obras de artes –dijo Yumichica

-Ire igual quizas aya algo divertido –dijo Ikaku

-Yo ire –dijo Renji

-Muy bien!!! ^.^ -dijo Mtsumoto mientras salían de sus cuerpos.

Karin era la única que faltaba pewro ella no se secia a salir de su cuerpo sin su chamarra.

-Karin ya vamos no hay tiempo de jugar –dijo Rukia

¬\\¬ .. -\\\- esta bien –dijo Karin mientras salía

Al salir por completo de su cuerpo Renji, Ichigo, Ikaku les salió un chorro mas grande de sangre mientras que a Toushiro una pequeña línea de sangre que solo notó Karin y eso la hizo sonrojarse mas. Ya que su ropa shinigami estaba un poco pegada al cuerpo mientras que tenia en la parte de arriba la misma línea que Matsumoto que dejaba ver mas de lo necesario solo que ella estaba un poco menos abierta era por la mitad.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Matsumoto.

Al llegar al museo todos se lo quedaron viendo y al entrar vieron esculturas pinturas y armas,

-Wao que genial –dijeron los shinigamis en escepcion de Ichigo y Karin que ellos ya habían visto ese tipos de cosas y Toushiro si las miraba pero no les daba importancia.

-Valla el mundo humano si que es muy interesante –dijo Matsumoto

-Si aun ami me sorprende –dijo Rukia

-El mundo humano tiene cosas hermosas pero no tanto como yo –dijo Yumichika

-Ha el mundo humano tiene cosas raras pero interesantes –dijo Ikaku

-Son raras pero llaman la atención –dijo Renji

Todos ellos miraban todo con gran interes mientras que los demás veían cosas con lentitud y aburrimiento. Toushiro y Karin caminaban juntos.

-Son asi siempre –dice Karin

-Si son un dolor de cabeza –dijo Toushiro

-Me sorprende como es que los soportas –dijo Karin

-No tengo idea –dijo el

Matsumoto se acerco a ellos 2.

-Dejen de estar coqueteando y vengan aquí dice que hay una seccion importante y mas antigua –dijo Matsumoto

Al escuchar la palabra estar coqueteando los 2 se sonrojan pero luego siente como matsumoto los jala hacia esa sección al llegar a la entrada todo estaba tapado por unas cortinas rojas.

-Con que aquí vamos a entrar -.- -dijo Ichigo- será mejor que ya entremos

-Da igual –dijo Toushiro

Todos se empezaron a adelantar mientras que Karin al entrar se sintió rara, Toushiro al ver que Karin no estaba ahí a su lado mira hacia atrás y la ve mirando hacia los cuadrso detenidamente.

-Karin estas bien? –dijo Toushiro

-A si solo que esto … se ve interesante –dijo Karin mintiendo

-Bueno me quedare con tigo –dijo el yendo con ella.

Al mirar al cuadro que ella miraba vio como era la pintura de un árbol todo seco y negro con una chica en el durmiendo.

-Que raro cuadro –dijo Toushiro

-Si –dijo Karin tratando de ver quien era esa mujer

Pasaron al siguiente cuadro y ven al mismo árbol la misma mujer peor con un hombre cerca ella mirándola, el siguiente cuadro era el mismo árbol la mismo árbol la misma mujer aunque el hombre ya no estaba la mujer estaba llena de sangra y unos restos de carne habían ahí tirados.

-Que forma mas fea –dijo Karin

-Hump –dijo el

Karin al ver ese cuadro ella abre los ojos y derepente tiene visiones de ver esas imágenes pero moviéndose ve como era una chica de pelo negro largo y de las misma proporciones de Karin ella estaba dormida luego ve como el hombre se le acerca tanto la chica abre los ojos y los tenia azul oscuro el hombre se le acerca mas, ella besa al hombre y el lo acepta después de eso de la boca de ella salen unos colmillos y se come al hombre.

-Karin, Karin –dijo Toushiro.

-A que? –dijo Karin

-Estas bien es que derepente estabas ida –dijo el

-A no es nada –dijo Karin con una sonrisa forzosa- (pensamiento) pero que rayos era eso?

Siguieron caminando y veían cuadros de pueblos secos, pueblos quemados, sangre en algunos cuadros.

Y se dice que esto es sala especial –dijo Toushiro

-Si –respondió Karin mientras que miraba cuadros.

Luego había una que otra arma de la época antigua, Toushiro vio como los chicos entraron a una recamara y los siguió mientras que Karin se quedo viendo algunos cuadros.

Toushiro al entrar a ese cuarto ve a todos reunidos alrededor de un hombre anciano que dormía, Renji con la funda de su espada golpeó al viejo y el susurro unas palabras "Chicas una a la vez hay tiempo para todas no se preocupen" los chicos en excepción de Toushiro les salieron venitas en la cara e Ichigo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al tipo.

-A que que pasa!! … a con que fantasmas denuevo ha todas las noches pasa lo mismo llegan fantasmas y me preguntan –dijo el viejo

-A que nos puede ver?! –dijo Renji

-Si si no no les estaria hablando .. O\\\O oo bellas señoritas pasen pasen sientanse cómodas –dijo el viejo fijándose en Matsumoto y Rukia y ellas obedientes se sienten en el sofá.

-Bien si mi supocicón es correcta ustedes quieren sabes sobre estas pinturas no? –djio el viejo

-Si –dijeron Matsumoto y Rukia

-Pues esto comenzó hace 200 años cuando mi tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo tenía 5 el Vivía en una aldea de las mas reconocidas del lugar de pequeño podía ver espiritus y todo eso un día todos los capitanes del gotei 13 como tu niño –dijo el viejo

-No soy un niño!! –grito el muchacho

-Como sea todos se reunieron por que la chica de ojos rojos estaba atacando descontroladamente por todos los lugares matando y comiéndose gente –dijo el viejo

-Chica de los ojos rojos? –dijo Matsumoto

-En las guerras de los capitanes no hay nada de eso –dijo Toushiro

-ES por que decidieron guardarlo como secreto el viejo- en la aldea como no veian a los espiritus ellos no sabían nada de que iba a atacar ahí la mujer pero si todo el mundo era temido por esa mujer, la noche inundo el lugar como siempre guardias estaban pero en eso escuchan ruidos en los arbustos ellos se alertan y ven como una mujer de pelo negro largo y liso con ojos rojos se acerco a una rapidez increíble y los destruyó haciendo que la sangre fluyera así fue cortando a todos rapidamente, ella hizo que el fuego inundara toda la almea mientras que ella destruía a todos no le importaba si eran hombre, mujeres y niños yo era uno de los pocos que quedaban y ella miro a mi tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo a los ojos el estaba petrificado pero en eso llegan los capitanes y empiezan a luchar contra ell, solo que ella no estaba sola trajo a su ejercito de duendecillos rojos fue una dura y horrible batalla el podía ver como luego algunos shinigamis caían luego quedaban pocos capitanes y unos de ellos eran una de trensas negras uno de un hiaori rosado, otro de pelo blanco y largo y por ultimo una anciano.

-Que no son Ukitaque, Kyoraku, Unohanma y Yamamoto!? –dijo Ikaku

No los se chico-dijo el viejo- lucharon hasta que por fin pudieron sellar a la mujer esa, al sellarla con un sin fin de sellos ella se desvaneció pero sabían que ella iba a rencarnar en alguien mas solo que aun no la encontramos todos los sobrevivientes de esa aldea decidieron buscar la reencarnación de la mujer y matarla y esa información a pasado de generación a generación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karin seguía viendo las pinturas y las armas las tocaba y todo.

-Que extraño me duele la cabeza, esto por que se me hace familiar –pensó Karin mientras miraba

Entonces ella vió una lona grande y negra ella sentía que tenía que ir aya algo le decíua algo la estaba impulsando a que valla.

-Pero que esta pasando mi cuerpo esta .. – pensó Karin

-Karin –dijo Toushiro y ella reacciono al fin

-Toushiro –dijo Karin volteando

-Ven te esperamos –dijo Toushiro

Ella entro al lugar entonces el viejo miró a Karin y se espanta.

-Tu!! Tu!! –dijo el viejo Karin se espanta pero luego ve como el viejo saca un cuchilo y corre hacia ella- tuu!!

Todos detienen al viejo.

-Pero que te pasa viejo –grito Ichigo

-Yo? –dijo Karin asustada

-Tu eres esa chica eres las que le hable es ella!! Es la acecina!! –grito el viejo- tu eres esa mujer!!

Todos se quedan petrificados mientras que Karin se encontraba sin entender.

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo y me duele la mano de estar escribiendo T.T peor aun así me gusto jejeje por cierto no me se los significados de ls nombres asi que si leen uno es inventado eh por si piensan buscar el significado Adios!! ^.^**


	9. el museo parte 2

**Lo siento mucho por no haber ****actualizado antes pero es que a había aperdido mi usb en donde tenia todas mis historias 2 veces! y luego me fui de vacaciones y hasta ahora lo voy encontrado y estoy escribiendo muy poco por que quiero que sea largo este cap espero que les guste:**

Capitulo 9: **el museo (parte 2)**

Karin no lograba entender por que el viejo la quería matar, todos en el cuarto estaban en silencio mirando a Karin y luego al viejo.

-Disculpe?, de que hablas viejo loco –dijo Karin confundida mientras fruncía el ceño.

-… Acaso no recuerdas nada demonio? –dijo el viejo mirándola a los ojos con cara acecina.

-Pero de que rayos me tengo que acordar? –dijo Karin molesta

-Viejo loco no le digas demonio a mi hermana! –grito Ichigo señalándolo

-Ichigo cállate1! –gritó Karin enojada- ahora si viejo loco, dígame de que rayos esta hablando

-(suspiro) valla, nunca me habían dicho que la demonio no recordara nada –dijo el mientras cerraba los ojos

-Cállate!! –Gritó Karin mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- deja de decirme demonio que no lo soy

-Bien, bien –dijo el mientras se sobaba donde ella le dio-……

-…… -Karin

-……

-Y bien!? –dijo ella ya muy molesta

-O si, … no se si debería de decírtelo esto sería muy peligroso, podría hasta romper los sellos que tienes en ti –dijo el viejo pero luego se sonroja- aunque no me imagine que la demo… digo la mujer tenga tan buen cuerpo.

Todos ahí se sorprendieron, se sonrojaron y luego en la cabeza de Ichigo, Karin y Toushiro aparecieron varias venitas.

-No le hables así a mi hermana! Viejo pervertido! –gritó Ichigo

El hombre esta vez recibió en golpe en la barbilla y callo de cabeza al piso mientras que de su cabeza salía humo.

-Viejo déjate de tonterías y dime que es lo que quieres decir que soy ella –dijo Karin viéndolo seriamente.

-(suspiro) si no me queda mas remedio-dijo el viejo para luego tomar una voz mas seria- tu eres la reencarnación de una mujer que mató a mucha gente hubo una batalla, no la pudimos matar pero… solo la pudimos sellar para que ella no volviera a matar gente.

-Y entonces se supone que esta dentro de mi –dijo Karin-….. quiero entrar a ese lugar

-A, que lugar Karin? –pregunta Matsumoto con curiosidad

-Ah, pues, es que hace rato yo vi una lona grande –dijo Karin- viejo que hay ahí?

-… ahí hay algo muy importante pero… como la encontraste? –pregunta el viejo mientras se le quedaba viendo a Karin con cara de interés

-ah.. pues.. Es que yo.. Bueno pues yo … la verdad no me acuerdo –dijo ella rascándose la cabeza

El viejo se la quedo viendo dudosamente con su cara rígida y arrugada.

-Síganme esta por a cá y una cosa mas… no toquen nada –dijo el con voz seria mientra

Todos estaban en silencio mientras caminaba, a Karin le estaba doliendo la cabeza pero hizo como si no le pasara, para disimular empezó a ver los objetos pero eso no le ayudaba hacia ver cosas de guerra y todo lo demás y eso le estaba molestando. Toushiro se esta dando cuenta que a Karin le estaba pasando algo al ver y fue el único ya que se quedo atrás con ella, se acerco a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Karin estas bien? –pregunta el preocupado

-Ah, si –responde mirando hacia otro lado

Todos siguieron caminando y Karin poco a poco se estaba sintiendo peor al llegar a la cortina estaba empezando a sentir un impulso de que debía entrar, todos se detuvieron y el anciano volteo hacia ellos.

-Es aquí, tengan mucho cuidado por que algunas cosas que hay aquí son muy peligrosas –dijo el viejo con cara seria- aquí hay cosas que no conocen así que no se separen

Todos asintieron y entonces la lona se corrió para dejar ver una gran puerta de hierro, el viejo al instante sacó un pergamino, lo abrió mientras que con su pulgar se abre una pequeña herida haciendo sacarse sangre, en unos cuantos segundos escribió con su sangre unas letras en el pergamino y lo lanza a la puerta. La puerta lentamente se fue abriendo hasta que se abrió por completo ellos entraron. El lugar estaba todo oscuro pero al dar un paso unas fogatas a los lados estaban empezando a dar luz al lugar, ahí habían, armas, mascaras, trajes de combate etc, Karin y Toushiro se encontraban hasta atrás, Karin se estaba sintiendo peor ya que tenia visiones de guerras personas extrañas Copn esas armaduras y una mujer que traía una ropa de colegiala, una espada en la mano, su cabello negro largo y suelto y por ultimo una mascara negra que solo dejaba ver un poco los ojos, al acercarse mas solo ve los ojos rojos mirándola. Toushiro presiente que le esta pasando algo y le agarra el brazo.

-Tranquila, esto paso hace mucho no creo que vuelvan a la vida en un dos por tres –dijo Toushiro con suavidad para poder tranquilizarla

-Ah, no pasa nada no le temo a esas cosas –dice Karin frunciendo el ceño

Mientras seguían caminando Toushiro no soltaba el brazo de Karin en ningún momento, el viejo de vez en cuando discretamente miraba a Karin para ver su comportamiento y no notaba nada raro. Matsumoto y Rukia miraban todas las obras con alegría. Ikakku, Renji e Ichigo peleaban mientras Yumichika se reía de ellos al terminar el pasillo todos se quedan quietos.

-Viejo esto era todo lo que hay en este lugar? –dice Renji con un poco de enojo

-Y se supone que este lugar es ultra secreto? –dice Ichigo enojado

Karin da un pequeño salto al sentir y ver que su vista se puso roja ella miro al piso y vio una escalera bajo el piso.

-No, esto es solo una parte lo mas importante se encuentra abajo –dijo el quitando un tapete y mostrando una escalera secreta.

Al abrir la tapa se vio unos cuantos escalones y luego la oscuridad, todos estaban ahí quietos, Karin al ver que nadie daba un paso ella dio unos pasos pero la detuvo el viejo pervertido, el viejo fue el primero luego fue seguido por Rukia y Matsumoto abrazadas del suspenso, luego fue Ichigo que miraba con aburrimiento, luego Ikakku y renji que estaban en silencio y por ultimo Toushiro y Karin que seguían juntos. Al bajar las escaleras Karin sentía que su cuerpo ardía de calor como si algo quisiera salir de alguna cárcel con desesperación su cuerpo latía cada vez mas y mas fuerte con cada paso que daba. Al terminar el pasillo se encontraba otra puerta y esta igual a la anterior.

-Ahora todos ustedes verán lo más importante que han recaudado mis ancestros –dijo el viejo abriendo la puerta al entrar todo estaba oscuro pero al instante se ilumino.

Lo primero que vieron fue una gran pintura que abarcaba toda una pared, al verla ella se quedaron mudos, Rukia y Matsumoto tenían una cara de terror, el viejo solo miraba la imagen seriamente, Ichigolo solo estaba ahí petrificado al igual que renji, Ikakku se la quedo viendo sorprendido con la boca abierta y Toushiro y Karin estaban sorprendidos eran los mimos ojos con mirada asecina, el mismo cabello que reflejaba oscuridad de la mujer (sin mascara) que vio solo que pasaba era que idéntica a Karin solo que con una gran risa mala, en ese instante el recuerdo de la mujer con mascara regresa los mismos ojos la misma mascara y con la misma espada luego viene la imagen de esa misma mujer con un kimono grande, escotado de arriba, la misma mascara en su cara una espada en las manos, la mujer sentada en el piso, cadenas envueltas alrededor de ellas con Sangre en su ropa y cadenas, la cabeza la levanta y miraba directamente a Karin, las 2 imágenes se repetían varias veces.

##################### Fuera de su mente ##################################

Karin se estaba asustando el dolor de cabeza ahora insoportable ella cae al piso mientras gotas del sudor resbalaban por su cabeza ella se apretó la cabeza con sus manos al ver todos que Karin reacciono así y fueron a ponerse alrededor de ella, Karin estaba temblando esas imágenes estaban pasando muy rápido, cada vez que pasaba la imagen de la mujer encadenada ella se veia como se paraba y caminaba cabía donde se encontraba Karin.. hasta donde le permitían las cadenas..

-Devuélveme mi cuerpo –susurro la mujer

En ese instante Karin dejo de temblar y empezó a hablar así como si estuviera hablando frente a ella aunque en realidad eran los demás los que estaban frente a ella.

-De que hablas que quieres? –dijo Karin con un poco de temor

-Q-que le pasa a mi hermana?! –grito espantado Ichigo

-Esta hablando con la mujer aquella mujer que esta en la pared –dijo el viejo- eso significa que su cuerpo al estar aquí se a debilitado y a dejado que aquella fortaleza que impedía que ellas dos se conectaran.

-Que podemos hacer?! –dijo Rukia asustada

-Nada… esperar a ver que pasa .. –dijo el viejo

-No te hagas la tonta Karinsita, tu eres la mujer que a posesionado mi cuerpo al haberme debilitado y haberme metido en mi propia alma, eh estado encerrada aquí por mucho tiempo pero gracias a tu curiosidad ahora podré ser libre dentro de muy poco tiempo! Jajaja! –grito la mujer que traía la mascara

-Que? No, no lo permitiré –djio Karin

-Yo soy la verdadera tu –dijo ella

-Te equivocas yo no soy tu, no me parezco en ti! –grito Karin espantando a todos

-Te equivocas las dos matamos a gente no? –dijo con diversión

-.. Si .. pero es muy diferente tu lo haces por diversión mientras que yo para que todos estén bien! –grito de nuevo

-Pero matamos gente eso nos hace iguales –dijo con diversión- sácame de a qui o si no lo are por las malas y te dolerá mucho mas de lo que piensas

-No!

-Bueno si así lo pides entonces lo are –dijo con diversión la chica

La mujer empezó a caminar con mucho mas fuerza haciendo presión en las cadenas aunque empezara a volver a sangrar ella seguía caminando. Al hacer precion fuer de ahí Karin al instante se apretó la ropa en donde se encontraba el corazón y estaba aguantando el dolor.

-Karin! –grito Ichigo

-Esta forzando se a salir de su cárcel –dijo el viejo

-En que parte de su alma o cuerpo se encuentra ahora esa mujer! –grito Ichigo

-antes de que ella se formara como ahora estaba en una cárcel del alma pero ahora ya que fue formada de nuevo en carne y hueso en el lugar mas importante … el corazón.. –dijo el viejo

-Que y hasta ahora lo dices pero como se les ocurrió hacer eso! –grito Ichigo apretando la ropa del viejo y levantándolo del suelo

-Ichigo estas exagerando –dijo Renji

-Tranquilo Ichigo! –grito Ikakku

-Lo hicimos ahí por que ahí puede ser el punto mas fuerte o hasta el mas débil según como este el corazón a tenido algunos golpes bajos sentimentalmente Karin? –dice el viejo seriamente

Ichigo se queda en silencio mientras bajaba al viejo todos miraron a Ichigo mientras que el suavizaba la mirada.

-… mi hermana como toda la familia éramos muy unidas cuando … mi madre aun seguía con vida ella .. Siempre nos hacia estar felices siempre .. No importa que pasaba pero siempre lo hacia… hasta que ella murió … Yuzu no para de llorar pero ella hace la limpieza del hogar.. a Karin no le gusta eso así que como ella no querría ser un problema a dejado de llorar todos estos años .. no se como se sienta ya que con nadie se abre no llora con nadie ella hace todo por si misma …

-Ichigo –dijeron al mismo tiempo Matsumoto y Rukia con preocupación

El viejo cerro los ojos y al abrirlo hablo "eso podrá se un problema ya que eso será un punto fuerte para la mujer y un punto débil para Karin por que significa que sus defensas son débiles para combatir contra esto..."

Todos volvieron a mirar a Karin que se estaba retorciendo de dolor hasta que … en el interior la Karin mala estaba aun haciendo presión hasta que rompe las cadenas que estaban enrolladas en un brazo.... La Karin buena que estaba retorciéndose de dolor en cuando la otra rompió algunas cadenas ella escupió sangre de la boca y el brazo que había sido liberado por la otra Karin que estaba lleno de marcar y lastimadas hechas por las cadenas y la sangre estaba apareciendo en el brazo de Karin al igual que ese pedazo de Kimono.

-Karin –dijo asustado Toushiro

-No puede ser ya viene –dice el viejo- es muy poderosa ha roto unas cadenas

Toushiro agarro la mano de Karin mientras que ella la apretaba (la mano que no estaba llena de sangre). Rukia que por más que usara Kido no podía hacer nada ya que las heridas volvían a salir. Karin empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras en su interior luchaba hasta que las cadenas que cubrían el estomago y las piernas se rompen. Karin vomito mucha mas sangre que la vez anterior y las maracas sangre, heridas y ropa de aquellos lugares aparece solo faltaba la del brazo y la del cuello.

-Karin –dijo con dolor Ichigo, el estaba sintiendo como si le estuvieran partiendo el alma al ver como su hermana estaba siendo lastimada en frente de el que no podía hacer nada por ella mas que quedarse ahí viéndola

Al final la Karin interior salio finalmente se deshizo de todas las cadenas y Karin fue la que tuvo todo aquel dolor heridas etc. (bueno me arte de poner todo igual quien nos e cansaría…. Bueno yo ahorita si jejeje, a tambien le aparece la misma mascara ) Karin Kurosaki se quedo quieta, no se movía, no respiraba, no hablaba pareciera como si estuviera muerta. Ichigo se desespero al instante mientras que Rukia y Matsumoto se tapas la boca y miraban con tristeza, Renji, ikakku y Yumichika bajan la cabeza, Ichigo se inca frente a Karin la agarra de los hombros y la empieza a agitar mientras que sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer.

-Karin, despierta no te quedes dormida!, karin abre los ojos por favor –gritaba ichigo desesperadamente

-Kurosaki ya no tiene caso fue mucho para ella –dijo Toushiro con dolor

-Es mentira no es cierto ella aun vive yo lo se1 –grito ichigo apunto de derramar una lagrima

En eso Karin abre los ojos, todos se alegran pero ella al instante se aleja de ellos un poco.

-Ichi-nii no se acerquen no quiero hacerles daño –dijo Karin con un poco de tristeza.

Todos notaron que Karin ya no era igual por fuera ya que hasta sus ojos cambiaron se azul marino a rojo sangre.

-Karin que te pasa? –dijo con dolor Ichigo

-No puedo controlarla ella esta tomando control de mi cuerpo no quiero que ustedes mueran por mi culpa –dijo Karin con dolor

-No, se que tu no aras eso –dijo Ichigo

Karin empezó a caminar su vista se puso roja como aquella vez y detrás de un muro diviso una espada, ella quiera esa espada sentía que la necesitaba.

-Necesitas esa espada, quieres esa espada y yo quiero esa espada ve por esa espada –dijo la karin interior.

-La quiero –dijo Karin con seriedad

-Que quieres? –pregunta con duda renji

-Quiero la espada –dijo Karin caminando

-No, no dejare que la agarres tendrás que pasar sobre mi si quieres la espada! –grito el viejo

-que espada? –pregunta Matsumoto

-La espada con la que a matado a todas las personas inocentes –dijo el anciano- esa espada es muy poderosa y muy maligna

Karin agarro su espada y corrió hacia la pared en donde se encontraba esa espada primero se topo con ikakku.

-Vamos a ver que tan bien peleas Karin –dijo el con una gran sonrisa plantada en su cara

Karin e Ikakku chocaron espadas la fuerza de los dos era notable, ninguno de los dos dejaba ganar al otro cada choque que daban era un golpe cada vez mas fuerte

-Ya no voy a seguir aquí perdiendo el tiempo con un chico como tu –dijo Karin fijando sus ojos

Al decir esas palabras entonces uso mucho mas fuerza de la que había calculado y cayo al piso luego fue lo mismo con renji, Rukia y Matsumoto trabajaron juntas pero Karin fue mas ágil y las derroto fácilmente luego se puso frente a ella Ichigo y ella se detuvo.

-Karin por favor detente no te quiero lastimar –dijo con voz adolorida el pelinaranja

Karin que tenia su espada firme y frente a ella empezó a temblar junto con su espada

-He-Hermano, aléjate de mi no te quiero lastimar –dijo con dolor Karin

-No!, no voy a dejar que manches tu vida solo por dejar que la otra chica esa esta tratando de dominarte, lucha Karin lucha! Yo se que podrás hacerlo, por favor –dice el pelinaranja agarrando su zampakuto por si pasaba algo inesperado.

-e-ella es fuerte, ella esta enojada, ella quiere salir –dice Karin- es difícil resistir me esta ahogando en odio hermano!

-Karin, por favor resiste yo se que puedes resiste! –grito el mientras que los otros trataban de pararse

-Ichi-nii yo… yo…. Lo siento –susurró Karin, ella desapareció y aparece frente a el.

Ichigo al verla frente a el desenvaina su espada para poder bloquear el ataque, pero al choque de las espada el da unos pasos atrás involuntariamente por la fuerza que dio Karin en ese golpe. El polvo se levanto y no dejaba ver nada, Ichigo no tenía la intención de lastimar a su hermana pero tampoco quería ver heridos a todos solo quería ver de vuelta a su hermana salva y sana, al bajar un poco el polvo pudo divisar a Karin que corría hacia el esta vez el fue el que puso fuerza e hizo que Karin saltara un poco hacia atrás pero no hizo que se detuviera ella estuvo dando otros golpes con su espada pero el lo detenía, no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarla ya que era su hermana.

-Que no te atreves a golpearme o es que como soy tu hermana no te atreves a golpearme –dice Karin con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro- ja que débil eres!

-Karin no me atrevo a golpearte, pero si are que te agotes para que no sigas ese estúpido plan que tienes! –grito el

Esta vez Karin aumento la velocidad mientras que Ichigo solo se quedaba ahí quieto mirándola y preparándose para el golpe, en eso Karin salta para atacarlo desde el aire y al chocar espadas Ichigo se da cuenta que ella ataco con una mano y al ver donde estaba la mano libre, se estaba dirigiéndose al estomago con un cuchillo en ella el al instante sintió el golpe y dio un paso para atrás mientras que de su boca salía sangre.

-Eres un idiota, ingenuo –dijo ella con una sonrisa- por cierto, yo seré la que te deje en el piso –susurro desapareciendo de ahí y apareciendo frente a el.

-Karin no te quiero hacer daño somos hermanos –dijo el

-Eso ya se acabó –dijo ella cortando el hombro izquierdo en dos y luego enterrar su espada en el pulmón derecho, al instante el escupió mucha sangre y cayó al piso rendido y boca abajo.

Karin corrió hacia la pared y con un golpe con su puño rompió la pared para mostrar una espada idéntica a la que tenía Karin (de un filo color plateada y blanca de la hoja, una gema color roja arriba de la empuñadura, el dibujo era un circulo simulando el sol, dentro de el había un dragón y luego una estrella con una luna como si lo estuviera persiguiendo y luego una copia del mismo dibujo, el color era color blanco y la agarradera [se me olvido el nombre] era color azul cielo y fondo blanco y un listón de color plateado [Igual que la de Toushiro solo que es de color verde] y del mismo tamaño que ella, solo que esta era la oja de color negro y gris, la gema de color negra arriba de la empuñadura, el mismo dibujo y empuñadura, solo que el color negro con gris, la agarradera de color roja con gris, la cinta de color negra y del mismo tamaño que ella. Karin envaino con dificultad su espada y sostuvo a la otra.

-Al fin tengo a Kagu-tsuchi kuro –dijo sonriendo- te esperado tener desde el día que nos separaron y ahora te tengo en mis mano!

Karin camino para ir a las escaleras pero se pone frente a ella Toushiro, y ella se sorprende sentía que ya había visto esa cara hace tiempo.

-Karin no permitiré que salgas, tu no eres así yo lo se –dijo el con voz firme pero a la vez suave

Karin solo se quedo ahí parada tratando de saber quien era, por que se le hacia reconocido aquel chico pero luego reaccionó y desenvaino su espada que traía en la espalda junto con la otra.

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí, un capitán me sorprende … -dijo Karin

-Karin no tengo intención de matarte –dijo el

-Ja ni lo pienses que no vez este poder es inmensamente fuerte quien diría que no ha!

-Karin solo quiero que estés bien, no voy a lastimarte, es por tu bien –dijo Toushiro dándole la mano

En ese instante los ojos Karin se achicaron dio unos pasos otras, al ver a Toushiro ya que en un segundo vio a un chico pequeño igual a el, haciendo lo mismo que Toushiro, dándole la mano. Karin estaba aterrada y se agarra la cabeza mientras se hincaba en el piso.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . – Flash back . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

Hace mucho tiempo en los tiempos en que la Karin mala reinaba sobre Karin, ella era una chica pequeña e "inocente". Karin se encontraba en un bosque caminado a medio día, traía un lindo Kimono con azul, y su espada en la espada. Karin estaba tarareando hasta que se encuentra con un chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes frente a ella, el chico estaba herido, su cara y su vestimenta estaba sucia, el chico mira a Karin Y luego cae al piso y Karin en ese instante va por el. Unas horas después el chico abre los ojos y se sienta.

-Donde estoy? –pregunta el chico de pelo blanco que ahora estaba con vendas en algunas partes del cuerpo.

Karin que estaba de espaldas a el se da la vuelta y lo miro sonriendo –hola esta es mi casa, te salve yo estaba caminando para ir por comida y te encontré.

-Oh, quién eres tu? –pregunta el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente.

-Me llamo Karin, solo Karin, ten te hice un té pronto estará la comida ya le falta poco así que descansa debes de estar cansado.

El chico miró el té y luego volteo hacia Karin.

-De que rayos esta hecho?- preguntó

-Estas seguro que quieres saber? –dijo ella

El se negó al instante, ya que presentía que era mejor no preguntar.

El tomó un poco y no sabía nada mal, se recostó un rato y luego apareció Karin.

-Ya esta lista ten –dijo mostrándole rebanadas de carne bien calientes.

Los dos empezaron a comer y el chico se sonrojó.

-esta bien bueno, que es? –pregunto el

-es carne de lobo y serpiente –responde mientras le daba otro mordisco.

El al instante la escupió –pero como es que la conseguiste! Estas loca? –gritó el mientras que ella lo miraba inocentemente.

-Yo, fui a cazarlo hoy en la mañana cuando te encontré –responde simplemente

-QUE! estas loca puedes morir!, esas cosas son peligrosas! –gritó

-pero si lo ago todos los días con mi espada –dice enseñándosela- acaso te estas preocupando por mi? íe

-Que? –sonrojado- pero claro que si, ya que te puedes morir peor pasa con cualquiera

-Pues gracias, eres la primera persona que me trata así –sonríe

Toushiro voltea hacia ella con asombro –acaso no hablas con nadie?

-No siempre cuando aparezco frente a las personas me tratan muy mal –responde con tristeza

Toushiro la mira con seriedad y pone su mano frente a ella –pues, nadie se merece estar solo, amigos?

Karin mira al chico y luego la mano, luego acerca su mano su mano lentamente hasta que se une con la otra y se sonroja.

-A-amigos –tartamudea

Después de eso el da otro mordisco a su carne. Después el se tuvo que ir y ella se quedó sola, mirando al techo.

-Con que amigos? –se miró la mano- que tiene no estar sola?... mañana lo veré… me siento … feliz …. –se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el regreso a donde ella se encontraba y se divirtieron mucho jugando, algo que ella nunca había hecho.

-Ven, no hay de que preocuparse, no te pasara nada, sube –dice ella

-No te vallas a caer, que testaruda, ya voy! –dijo el

El empezó a subirse al árbol donde ella se encontraba con dificultad hasta que por fin lo logro, se encontraban en la copa del árbol y al sacar la cara de las ramas el peliblanco vio el cielo que estaba pintado de diversos colores.

-al fin llegas, mira este es mi tesoro el atardecer no es hermoso? –pregunto

-S-si es hermoso –dice sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo

Karin miró al chico unos momentos y luego se sonrojo un poco, para luego mirar al cielo, el la miró y le sonrió.

-Karin… que pasa? -pregunta

-Yo … quisiera darte …. Un beso –dice sonrojaba mientras miraba hacia diversas parte y jugaba con sus pulgares.

Toushiro la miro con cara inocente mientras se sonrojaba y luego sonríe, con su mano acerca el rostro de Karin y se dan un ligero beso en los labios, al separarse Karin estaba hecha lava hirviendo mientras que el solo le sonreía.

-Toushiro, ese es mi nombre Toushiro Hitsugaya –dice el

-Tou… shi… ro –dice ella sonrojada.

-Será mejor que bajemos se esta haciendo de noche y no quiero que camines tu sola en la oscuridad –dice Toushiro

Karin lo miro y luego asintió, ellos caminaron agarrados de las manos, mientras que reinaba un silencio cómodo para los dos, al llegar a la cueva donde dormía Karin, los dos se despidieron y el se fue, Karin miró que el estuviera bien hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió. Ella estaba dormida pero entonces unos ruidos que procedían de afuera la despertaron, ella al instante agarró su espada y se la puso en la espalada, al abrir la puerta pudo ver a varios aldeanos y en frente a Toushiro.

-Toushiro, qué, esta pasando? –preguntó ella.

-Vine por ti, deja esta vida que tienes, se que tu eres aquella que mata sin dudarlo, Karin deja esa vida, quítate esa espada y vente –dijo el sonriendo.

-Toushiro –dijo ella temerosamente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Karin solo quiero que estés bien, no voy a lastimarte, es por tu bien –dijo Toushiro dándole la mano

Karin se negó, ella dio otros pasos atrás y uno de esas personas lanzó una flecha, Karin la esquivó y empezó a llorar.

-Es mentira!, me mentiste, Toushiro –derramando lagrimas- solo lo hiciste para matarme, eres uno como ellos, solo me usaste, justo cuando confié en ti!

-Karin, te equivocas –dijo el peliblanco con dolor- Karin escúchame!

Karin no lo quiso escuchar ella solo sacó su espada, corrió hacia los aldeanos con una gran velocidad y entonces los fue cortando en dos como si ella fuera una pluma bailando mientras cae con agilidad, Toushiro solo veía como ella, corría y los destrozaba, los cortaba por el estomago, el pecho, el cuello mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojo escarlata, Karin estaba matando sin importarle quien era hasta que entonces, con su espada traspasa el estómago de Toushiro.

-Toushiro, yo no, -dijo ella aterrada.

-Karin, yo solo quería que vinieras con migo para que ya no estuvieras sola –dijo el sonriéndole- pero veo que ya no se podrá por que ahora yo voy a morir.

-No digas eso Toushiro, tu no morirás –dice ella quitando la espada de el.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, Karin, por favor, vive feliz –dice el acariciando la mejilla de Karin, pero después la mano cayo al piso, el rostro de Toushiro se volvió blanco y sus ojos oscuros.

-Toushiro!! –gritó fuerte mente Karin

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karin estaba hincada en el piso, Toushiro da un paso hacia ella, pero entonces Karin reaccionó parándose de su lugar, agarro su espada fuertemente y con golpes fuertes, agresivos y rápidos trataba de atacar a Toushiro pero el los esquivaba, los ojos de Karin seguían rojos.

-Taicho! –gritó Matsumoto con preocupación

-Matsumoto no vengas! –gritó Toushiro mientras seguía deteniendo los descontrolados ataques de Karin.

-Tu!, como puede ser que sigas vivo! –gritó Karin- acaso viniste de nuevo para llevarme con ellos!

Todos al instante se sorprendieron al ver que ella sabía de Toushiro, mas de lo que esperaban, Karin seguía atacando a Toushiro y si no le daba era al piso haciendo que se destruyera en muchos pedazos.

-Karin, responde! –gritó Toushiro

-Nunca pensé volver a verte –dijo ella con voz quebrada.

Por debajo de la mascara que traía puesta ella empezó a salir sangre roja.

-Pero que esta pasando?, por que, por que estoy llorando? –dice ella tocando la mascara- no! Esto no debe de estar pasando! Toushiro te voy a matar!, esto es por tu culpa!

-Karin, yo no quiero hacerte daño –dijo suavemente Toushiro mientras veía venir la espada

Karin seguía corriendo con la espada apuntando a Toushiro, Matsumoto trataba de quitarse de en sima a Yumichika, Renji y Kukaku para poder ir a salvar a su Capitán, Ichigo y Rukia gritaban que se detuviera Karin, Toushiro solo veía como la espada se dirigía hacia el, entonces cuando Karin corría la mascara se rompió, en dos pedazos, primero, Karin como todos los demás se detuvieron y se quedaron en silencio, luego después de esos dos pedazos se abrieron varias gritas de ellas y se rompió en millones de pedazos dejando ver la cara de Karin, llena de lagrimas de color rojo como los ojos, Karin tira la espada negra, se escucha el ruido del metal caer, los ojos rojos de ella desaparecen al igual que las lagrimas como si se hubieran evaporado, después de la espada Karin cae al piso boca abajo y todos fueron a verla.

-Karin, Karin, responde estas bien?! –grito preocupado Ichigo

-Karin –susurró Toushiro desde la distancia

-Ichi… Ichi-nii .. –abriendo lentamente los ojos- e-estoy .. de vuelta –sonriendo.

Todos hasta Toushiro sonrieron mientras que Ichigo abrazaba herméticamente a Karin como si la estuvieran llevándosela lejos de el, o como si tuviera años que no la aya visto. Al terminar de abrazarse vio a Toushiro viniendo y entonces ella miró hacia abajo con tristeza.

-Valla que molestia tendré que cargarte –dice el rascándose la cabeza

-Hey quien dijo que TU ibas a cargar a MI HERMANA! –gritó Ichigo con mucho enojo en su voz mientras que todos veían al Ichigo hermano sobre protector.

-Hey, no es que yo quiera, pero si ves nadie esta en buen estado como para poder cargarla –dice el mirando hacia otro lado para poder calmarse.

-Pe… es qu… yo… eh … shfgsv .. esta bien –refunfuño Ichigo derrotado mientras que los demás se reían discretamente en excepción de Karin que seguía con cara seria.

-Karin será mejor que ya no vallamos –dice Rukia

-Si –dice ella, pero antes de tomar la mano de Toushiro se voltea para ver la espada negra.

-He!, no me digas que la vas a agarrar –dice Matsumoto sorprendida al igual que los demás

-Si, bueno, si el viejo pervertido me deja, de todos modos, esta finalmente fue mi espada, no digo que la voy a tomar, no!, si no que esto en manos equivocadas puede ser muy malo, y como soy la responsable de esta espada tengo que asumir la responsabilidad, viejo! Estas de acuerdo que me la quede? –pregunta viendo al viejo con una sonrisa, los chicos con cara seria y sorprendida

El viejo la miro con brazos cruzados y luego cerro los ojos –si, creeré en tu palabra, pero por si acaso mandare mi sucesor para vigilarte bien en tu escuela, buena suerte, ya que la necesitaras Kurosaki Karin –dijo el para luego sonreír un poco

Karin puso a Kagu-tsuchi kuro junto a Kagu-tsuchi la cinta de Kagu-tsuchi era color blanca y la de Kagu-tsuchi kuro era negra y las 2 las colgaba en la espalda como ichigo y Toushiro. En el camino todo era tranquilo, Karin no podía dormir lo único que hacia era mirar al piso con aquellos ojos tristes. Después de que todos volvieron a sus cuerpos y dejar a Karin en su cuarto, ella miraba seriamente el techo de su cuarto, después de que pasaron unos minutos ella se para de su cama sale por su ventana y se sienta en el techo de su casa para contemplar las estrellas y la luna que se encuentran en el cielo.

-Por que la luna no tiene quien compartir el momento?, no se merece la soledad, acaso se merece estar sola? –pregunto Karin mirándola

-La luna no se encuentra sola –interrumpió Toushiro- por que la luna esta junto con las estrellas, nunca a estado sola, las estrellas siempre han estado junto a ella, aunque la luna se de cuenta, nunca a estado sola

Karin lo miró y luego miró a la luna de nuevo y sonrió –si, tienes razón, la luna nunca a estado sola, siempre tiene compañia.

**Wuao, si que esta largo este capitulo 14 paginas de Word O.O jeje y 6,439 palabras en este capitulo jeje me esforcé mucho haber si les gusto este capitulo -.- espero que les gusto dejen comentarios! Para saber si les gusto o no y también pueden dar opiniones!, me siento tan feliz de haber por fin subido el capitulo ya que si que me tarde mucho en escribir hasta pense que nunca lo subiria, jeje bueno.**

**reviews por favor! aun que tengan cuenta o no, acepto reclamaciones, dudas, etc.**

**Adios!**


End file.
